


The Universe Wanted Us To Be Together

by SunAngel_54



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel_54/pseuds/SunAngel_54
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate. Your one true love. They are born with their soulmate's name on their right wrists.Bucky and Steve discover they have the same name; Anthony Edward Stark.Will they ever find him? Will they get a happy ending? Or will Tony be snatched away from them?





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A re-telling of the MCU with a lot of gay. Decided to get this over with before Infinity War ruins me. (which obviously didn't work because i am the Queen of procrastinating) Tony needs to be young sorry it might be a bit weird. Ages:  
> Tony-21  
> Steve-25  
> Bucky-26
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy! Also this is the introductory chapter and its quite short later chapters will be much longer, and they should be up within two days because i am on vacation.

Bucky sauntered into Steve’s home and greeted Sarah Rogers. Bucky opened the door to Steve’s room, and gave out a soft gasp of surprise. His best friend as lying on his stomach on the small bed. Hi sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his fingers were coated in charcoal. He had very clearly been drawing but that was not what got Bucky’s attention. On Steve’s wrist was a name Bucky himself saw on his wrist ever since he was five.

 

Steve looked to Bucky and then panicked a bit when he noticed where his best friend’s eyes were focused. He quickly fixed his sleeves, and glanced up at Bucky. “Ya got a problem with my name Buck?” He asked a bit defensive for they both knew that was a boy's name.

 

Bucky quickly shook his head, reaching to unclasp his leather band that covered his wrist. “Of course I don’t” he sent an uncertain glance towards Steve before letting the leather clasp fall, “I have the same name.”

 

Steve gasped and ran towards Bucky. On his wrist was a name Steve was intimately familiar with. He held his wrist alongside Bucky’s.

 

On both of their wrists was the name; Anthony Edward Stark.

 

“How is this possible!?” Steve asked looking up at Bucky. “Maybe Anthony is one of those rare people who has two soulmates,” Bucky explained, “This is what I was so happy about today.”

Steve looked up at Bucky again as his friend began fixing his leather guard again. He couldn’t understand why Bucky would be happy, he would be deployed tomorrow, nothing to be happy about surely.

“I got us tickets to the Stark Expo, Howard Stark will be there, maybe we could find Anthony! We could find our True One!” Bucky grinned at him, Steve nodded with a large smile. Oh he hoped.

 

Of course he didn’t get to meet Anthony. Steve would eventually become Captain America and then they would become known as the Howling Commandoes. When Bucky fell, Steve thought about how he would face Anthony knowing he had lost him one of his soulmates. When Steve crashed the Valkyrie he only had one thing in his mind; Anthony Edward stark.

 

 

Tony was orphaned at age 10, December 16th 1995. A car accident. Drunk driving. He also knew from a very early age, with the helpful input from Howard himself, that his soulmates were dead. When people heard he had two names on his wrists they got so excited until they learned what those names were; Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Dead superheroes from World War 2. Nobody would believe him when he used to say his soulmates were alive because his marks were still blue! So eventually he just accepted he was a defect and started believing them too.

 

Tony told himself that this was good. The only thing he had to worry about now was stark industries. He’d go to MIT at 14 graduate at 17 and take over at 18. In the meantime SI would be in Obie’s safe hands. But his sobs at night said otherwise.

 

After all if one didn’t have soulmates, what did they have?  
 __________________________________________________________________________________

Steve grunted as he took out his frustration on the punching bag. He couldn’t believe fate hated him so much. He a frozen for almost 70 years! Everybody he knew and cared about was either dead or too old. He had nobody. He didn’t want anything to do with this time. He knew he should catch up with the times but he hadn’t even opened the SHIELD issued folder given to him for exactly that purpose.

He gave a snarl as the flashbacks and memories got too much and with one last hit the bag flew off from the hook and burst against the far wall of the gym. Steve stood here panting for a bit.

“Captain.”

Steve turned to see Fury standing there in all his regal glory. He nodded in acknowledgement but wasn’t in any mood to talk to the man. He hung another punching bag and began delivering another brutal set of punches.

“Steve, stop doing this to yourself. You should get out, there is someone of paramount importance to you still waiting for you” Fury said moving to stand beside Steve. Steve stopped his assault on the punching bag and turned to look at the man fully.

“With all due respect Sir, everybody I’ve ever known and loved is either dead or halfway there! There’s nobody left for me!” Steve said and surprised himself with the agony in his voice. With one more vicious punch the bag went flying from the hook and once more split open.

“Not everyone” fury said with a small smile and handed him a SHIELD Report File, Steve looked down at it and gasped in surprise. He looked up and saw that Fury was gone, he didn’t care though he needed to get home and read this file.

 

 

Steve sat down in his dingy sofa and with a long sigh looked down at the file that sat in his file. Anticipation and fear was warring in him. Fear? For what? Maybe about the fact that Bucky wasn’t here. How would he explain to Anthony that he had failed to save Bucky, although Steve wondered, since they were all seen as heroes maybe Anthony already knew. A horrible thought occurred to Steve then, Anthony; he certainly thinks that his soulmates are dead. Steve was horrified with the thought and he wondered how much he had to apologize for. He hoped he’d be forgiven. Or else he didn’t know what he would do. He already knew he would love Anthony twice as much, for Bucky and for himself. However he did wonder one thing, Bucky and his soul marks never went black they were always blue, indicating Anthony was still alive. Maybe Anthony knew Steve was still alive too? Steve shook himself out of his musings and opened the file which had his soulmates name on it.

* * *

 

 **Name:** Anthony Stark (Edward)

 

 **Document Citizenship:** United States

 **Date of birth:** May 29 th, 1985

 **Place of birth:** Manhattan NY

 

 **Race:** Caucasian                                                                         **Height:** 5’8

 **Gender:** Male                                                                                 **Weight:** 170 lbs.

 **Health issues:** NONE                                                                                    **Hair:** Brown

 **Languages:** English, Italian, Spanish, Dari                                               **Eyes:** Brown

 

 **FAMILY:** Howard A. Stark, Father DECEASED (16-12-1995)

                                              Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, Mother DECEASED (16-12-1995)

 **EMPLOYMENT:** CEO of Stark Industries, member of the Board of Directors for S.I.

 **INHERITANCE:** 60% of S.I. stocks from Howard A. Stark (FATHER-DECEASED)

 **EDUCATION:** Phillips Academy, Andover, MA 1992-1999

                                                         BS, Engineering Massachusetts Institute of Technology 1999-2002 

          **LAST KNOWN ADDRESS:** 39 Cliff side Drive Malibu, CA 56677

* * *

 

 

Steve ran down to his apartment complex’s garage and jumped on his bike. As he rode to SHIELD HQ he already knew what he wanted.

 

Fury looked up when muscular hands slammed down on his desk, the face of one very excited yet determined Steve Rogers stared back at him.

“Take me to him”


	2. I’ve Got You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally meets his soulmate and discovers an interesting revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff. Still a bit filler. The next chapter is going to be SUPER long. And Bucky is finally coming in so be excited!

“Sir. There is a guest waiting for you in the living room” JARVIS’ smooth voice ran out throughout the workshop.

Tony looked up confused. He was sure he had taken the day off from SI. He had even been responsible for once and informed Pepper. Besides her and Obi nobody was usually over since Rhodey was out of the country on some military business.

“Who is it J?” He asked and when he got no reply but a pointed silence he reluctantly stood up and made his way out of the workshop. He climbed the stairs up to the living room and came to a sudden stop.

Tony’s breath caught. No way.

There he was, a man in the full 1945 Captain America suit with his back turned to Tony. His eyes then caught the shield in his hands and a gasp escaped him.

The man turned to face him, the cowl was off and Tony couldn’t help but feel his mouth drop.

The man looked exactly like the now long dead Steve Rogers. Tony wondered if this was some sort of hallucination.

“Are you Anthony?” The man asked and Tony immediately bristled a bit. Anthony. Ew.

“Call me Tony” he said getting some of his wit back.

“Who are you? How’d you get in?” He asked instead moving to take a sort of aggressive stance.

“The voice in the ceiling let me in. I’m Steve” The man- Steve replied.

Tony didn’t get a chance to reply as the man was frantically opening his right hands sleeve. The man steeped up to him and thrust his hand in front of his line of sight.

Tony felt his heart drop. No way.

  
There on the man’s hand written in his handwriting was ‘Anthony Edward Stark’.

Tony looked up to blue eyes with a gasp. He only then noticed how pretty the man was. He had a beautiful face. Sharp angular features. Long lashes and the most gorgeous deep blue eyes. Like the ocean his mind provided. He had plump lips which were tinted a pretty pink.

“What’s your name? Your full name?” Tony asked in a shaky voice. His brain struggling to keep up with what was happening.

“Steven Grant Rogers”

The next thing Tony knew. He was hugging Steve- his soulmate! With all his might. Strong arms wrapped around his thin waist. And he rested his head on the man’s broad chest.

He heard sobs and realised that both of them were openly sobbing. He couldn’t bring himself to speak and he just hugged Steve tighter.

Steve startled when Tony threw himself at him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this beautiful man in his arms. Steve had fallen for his boyish good looks as soon as he had saw him. His chestnut hair and wide doe honey eyes. His plump pink lips and long and beautiful lashes that brushed the apple of his cheeks when he blinked. His cute nose and the beginnings of a stylish goatee.

He belatedly realised both of them were sobbing. He pressed sloppy kisses to the head of hair on his chest and sobbed brokenly.

“My Soulmate” “my precious” “waited so long” “I’m so sorry you had to wait for me” “I’ll never leave you I swear”

He could feel Tony press closer to him and he sighed. He had found him. He has found his soulmate. He could care less what happens next.

  
______________________________________

Hours later both of them were cuddling in Tony’s impressive bed. Steve was tracing Tony’s beautiful face as the smaller man rested on his chest.

“Steve?” came Tony’s voice. His tone soft and content. Steve hummed his reply as he continued tracing the younger's features.

“Are you the real Captain America? Or someone trying to fill in the shoes?”

Steve’s breath caught. He didn’t know how to reply properly. Would Tony even believe him? He looked down at Tony to see his big doe honey eyes staring at him, alight with curiosity.

So Steve told him everything. How he used to be sick and frail. About Erskine. About the supper soldier experiment. About the USO shows. About the Howling Commandos. He apologised about Bucky. He told him about the red skull. He told him about the plane crash and he told him about the file Fury provided.

He let Tony soak in everything. He hugged him closer.

“I’m sorry you had to go through so much” Tony whispered, his ear right over Steve’s heart.

“I’d go through all of it again to be with you.” Steve murmured kissing his hair.

“Steve I have to tell you something” Tony whispered sitting up. Steve pushed himself onto his elbows too. He frowned at Tony. He watched patiently as Tony slowly rolled up his sleeves. He saw his own name on Tony’s right wrist in blue ink and he reached out to touch it but Tony stopped him.

Taking a deep breath Tony rolled up his other sleeve. Steve’s breath caught, on Tony’s left wrist was written “James Buchanan Barnes”.  
This time Steve reached out to trace that as well. The name. It was blue. That meant Bucky theoretically might still be alive.

“Steve..” Tony began. Steve looked up at him. Tony looked down at both his wrists as he fiddled with his sleeves. Not meeting Steve’s eyes.

“When I got my names, I was really excited. You two were heroes and I thought maybe I could be one too. I ran up to Howard and showed him my names. He immediately bristled and told me to cover them up. I was sad and upset and went to Jarvis the real one that is and I asked if something was wrong with me. He was also very shocked when he saw my names. He didn’t tell me anything but just hugged me and said be strong. I would search up and find, my soulmates were both dead. But I didn’t understand. Both my marks were blue. Soul Marks turn black if your soulmate dies, mine were blue. I thought maybe it was someone named after you guys there were a lot of kids with the name Steve and James after World was 2. But Grant and Buchanan those two names? They weren’t picked up. Eventually I fell into a sort of depressive acceptance. I convinced myself, my soulmates were dead but I was born defective so it showed they were alive.”  
Tony paused, his voice heavy. Steve whimpered reaching out to Tony. He couldn’t believe Tony thought so poorly of himself all because of them. He kissed his forehead in almost an apology.

“Now that you’ve shown up though. Things have been thrown in perspective for me. Steve, what if Bucky didn’t die when he fell? I mean nobody went to retrieve the body. I’m sure if J and I do some digging we could find where he is.”

Tony looked up at Steve with hopeful doe eyes and Steve’s breath caught-god how lucky was he? He reached forward and cupped Tony’s face on his hands. With a deep breath in he mentally steeled himself and slowly oh so slowly brought his lips on too Tony.

The kiss was sweet and loving. It was soft and rang true. It was chaste but it was all they needed.

When they finally pulled apart they were left breathless. Steve put his forehead on Tony’s and looked deep into his eyes.

“Whatever you wanna do, I’m with you”

 


	3. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky?”  
> “Who the hell is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll be honest I completely forgot this existed. Life took a hold of me and well no excuses. I got out of a bad relationship got into a new One (with a very loving partner). Friendship drama what not. But INFINTY WAR has ruined officially so I have decided I am going to ignore 10 years of the MCU and make my own version :) hope you enjoy.

Tony hugged Steve as they both stood at the huge gates of his Malibu mansion. Steve bent down and gave him a kiss.  
“I’ll be back before you know it” Steve promised whether trying to console himself or Tony he didn’t know.  
“I know” Tony looked up the blonde with a small smile. Giving him another small hug Tony whispered “be safe” before letting go.

He stood there watching as Steve walked down the driveway to where a black SHIELD van was waiting for him. He was hard not to notice what with the garish blue suit.

Shield had designed him a new suit and in Tony’s humble opinion it was quite ugly. He would definitely be designing him a better one. In fact Tony thought as he saw the black van slowly get farther and farther away he should surprise Steve with his new suit when he comes back from his mission.

After 2 months of Steve’s constant presence. His huge house felt lonely and cold in fact without the blonde. However Tony was a solitary creature of the night he’d live.

————————————————

Steve got off the black standard shield issued jeep and walked up to the gates of the Shield HQ in Florida where Natasha was waiting for him.

“Has the captain enjoyed his vacation?” She asked with a sly smirk and jab at his ribs. Steve have a short huff of laughter. “I know you want to meet him Natasha, just give me a date and I can arrange a dinner” Steve looked down at her with a kind smile. Natasha may not look it or let anyone know but she and Steve were close. She had already discovered where her soulmate was but was afraid to approach because of her past. Coulson had informed him that she had been quite excited when she found out Steve had found his soulmate. Steve have a small smile at the thought of Tony and couldn’t help the happy beating of his heart as the two of them approached the plane where the rest of the STRIKE team waited for them. Somehow he knew this would be an easy mission and he could be home soon.

undoubtedly that was not the case.

Steve was seething after the mission. Natasha and Fury had risked not only his life but those of civilians and that had almost compromised the mission.

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying can you?” Steve accused as soon as he was in through the door to Fury’s office.

“I didn’t lie. Romanoff just had a different mission than you” Nick replied not looking the least disturbed. Almost as if he was expecting Steve. Steve gave a low growl at the thought.

“But you didn’t feel obliged to share” Steve did once again coming to a stop in front of his desk.

“I’m not obliged to do anything” Nick was turned away from him now. But Steve knew that Nick knew that he could easily see him through his otherwise faint reflection on the glass walls.

“Those hostages could’ve died in there” Steve said and he knew what his voice conveyed; _i dare you to disagree_.

“I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn’t happen” Nick was finally facing him now.

“Well soldiers trust each other that’s what makes it an army” Steve replied not backing down from Nick's gaze. “Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns.”

“Last time I trusted someone I lost an eye” Nick was standing now. He was almost level with Steve and normally people would cower under that gaze but Steve wasn’t just anybody. “Look, I didn’t want you doing anything you weren’t comfortable with. Especially now that Tony is in the picture. However Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything”

“I can’t lead a mission when the people I’m leading have missions of their own.” Steve tried to make a point stating right into Nick's eye.

“It is called compartmentalization” Nick replied still holding his gaze. “Nobody spills the secret because nobody knows them”  
Nick said his one eye almost glaring at Steve.

“Except you” Steve retorted his eyes steely.

“You’re wrong about me. I do share. I’m nice like that” Nick replied no doubt referring to Tony.

Steve have another low growl.

He turned around then and made to walk out.

“I’m going to come by and visit Tony soon” Nick called after him once he was almost out. Steve didn’t look back and continued walking.

————————————————

Once the helicopter had dropped him back home in Malibu Steve was greeted to an empty home. Steve grew suspicious when JARVIS wasn’t there to greet him as soon as he came in.

“Jarvis?” Steve called and grew panicked when nobody answered. “TONY!” Steve yelled racing downstatirs to the lab.

The lab was in blackout mode. He quickly punched in his override code and rushed in and promptly almost tripped over DUM-E.

“DUM-E! Where is Tony? And why is Jarvis down?” Steve asked the robot. DUM-E beeped and grabbed Steve’s brown leather jacket and led him through the lab. Soon he approached a door Steve had never knew was even there. Once they were in the room DUM-E rolled away again.

Steve stood in awe at the grand machines in the room. Tony must’ve heard his soft gasp as he stepped out from one of the machines. A large smile lit his face and before Steve could blink. He had an armful of Tony Stark who smelled like fresh vanilla bean.

Steve briefs his face in the chestnut head of hair which was buried in his chest. He took a big breath and breathed in Tony’s scent. Instantly calming down. Steve gave a low hum of satisfaction.

Tony pulled back from Steve and got on his toes to give him a kiss. “You just wait five minutes and I’ll be done” with that Tony walked away again. Disappearing between the machines.

“Uhh, what exactly are you doing Tony? And what is this room? I’ve never seen this before in all the time I’ve spent in the lab” Steve asked not moving form his spot. “Moreover why is JARVIS down? If JARVIS is down then the whole security of the Mansion is down as well! What if someone came to get you!” Steve questioned and he stepped closer to where Tony had disappeared.

“Steve please relax darling. This is the main server room of Jarvis, I’m giving him an update. That’s why he is down only temporarily though. After I’m done updating the hardware I’ll type in some new code sequences and JARVIS will be up and running in another forty five minutes.” Tony reassured him still bowls deep in Jarvis' mainframe.

Just then the bell rang. Steve wondered if Tony could hear it. He made his way out of the room but was stopped by Tony before he could exit the lab. Steve looked down at Tony with a question in his eyes. Tony gave him a quite smile and a kiss before he sent him off.

When Steve opened the front door; nobody was there. He looked around and strained his eyes to catch something out of the ordinary. Nothing. With a suspicious glance, he closed and locked the door before making his way through the living room to go down to the lab. As soon as he entered the living room though he stopped.

There he was in all his pirate regalia was Nick Fury. Although Steve noticed he looked a little worse for wear. He was cut up and bleeding and looking at his hand Steve knew wit was fractured if not Broken.

“You missed me that much? Here to see me already?” Steve gave a sarcastic quip. So it was Nick who ran the bell.

“Not you captain. I came to see Tony.” Steve didn’t doubt that. Fury’s behavior would give nothing away but in a shelf in his office was a photo frame. Nick looking a lot younger with both eyes, holding a baby Tony. Baby Tony was smiling a big toothless smile. His huge eyes shining with amusement and his head of hair cutely flopping onto his forehead. Nick was holding him close. And although he didn’t look nearly as happy he did have a small smile and a look of affection in his eyes.

“Care to call him up?” Nick said. Still keeping his cool even though it was obvious he had been attacked.

Steve have a small smirk. And quickly went downstairs to fetch Tony up who was in the process of writing JARVIS’ new code lines. He grabbed his shield on the way up as well.

Tony came up and did a double take when he saw the state Nick was in.

“Did you get run over by my lawn mower on the way here?” Tony quipped coming to sit on the arm chair beside Nick. Steve went to stand in front of Nick. “What happened?”

Nick gave a sigh and retold the story of how he was essentially highjacked. He states it was most probably a murder plan. Lastly he mentions the black soldier that managed to take him down in one shot.

“Do you know anything about him?” Tony asked quite shaken. Steve snuck a concerned glance towards him. He wasn’t quite used to all the bloodshed Steve and Nick were.

“I do” a voice spoke up just then Natasha stepped out from behind Steve seemingly materializing from thin air. Both Steve and Tony quickly turned around, Tony gave a gasp and scrambled back in his chair. Natasha walked over to Tony and gave him a small smile. “Hi Tony, I’m Natasha. Steve’s friend and part of his STRIKE team. So excited to finally meet you” she said in a small voice. Tony gave her a small shaky albeit sweet smile. At that she then turned to Steve her face solemn.

“Most of the intelligent community doesn’t believe he exist the ones that do call him ‘The Winter Soldier’. He’s credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years.” She explained not breaking his gaze.

“So he’s a ghost story” Steve surmised.

“Going after him is a dead end I know I’ve tried.” Natasha said and shook her head. Her red locks moving in time with the movement.

Steve heard a crunch from outside the balcony on the living room. His senses still on overdrive with JARVIS still down. He knew Natasha noticed as well with the way her head whipped up.

That was all the warning they got before gunshots rained down upon them. The glass walls separating the living room and the balcony shattered raining glass down. Natasha dropped to the floor and pulled Tony down just as a bullet would've blown his head off. Judging by Tony’s scream maybe it had grazed him. Steve quickly tackled Tony onto the ground. Tony gave a terrified scream. Steve made sure to completely shield him with his own body. A few seconds later the gunshots stopped. Steve looked down at Tony who was hiding his face in Steve’s neck. He lifted his face to meet terrified doe eyes. The bullet that would’ve otherwise gone thorough his skill had only grazed his cheek; making it bleed but not life threatening. Natasha gave a short gasp and Steve looked over to see Nick slumped over with bullet holes in him.

Quick thumping footsteps reached his ears. Someone was running away. Steve got off of Tony grabbed his shield and crashed through the remainder of the glass wall the bullet holes had come from.

“Call an ambulance! Tony stay safe!” Steve called back before giving chase after the assailant. His mind quickly connected the dots and going off the all black leather uniform the assailant has on it was undoubtedly The Winter Soldier. Steve raced to catch up to him as the assassin in black was almost to the end of the the front lawn. Steve finally decided it was time to throw the shield. He threw the shield with all his might right at the soldier.

Steve’s breath caught as with a clang of metal against metal the assailant turned around and caught his shield with one hand. He had a black muzzle like mask. And his eyes had black charcoal around them. Something about those eyes made Steve freeze. The soldier threw the shield back at him and Steve caught it a second too late and the shield slammed into his stomach sending him stumbling three feet back. When he looked back up Natasha had the soldier engaged. She had somehow caught up to them and had her thighs wrapped around his head. Steve got to his sense and made his way over to them. The soldier had already thrown off Natasha by the time Steve got there and was slamming her elbow down on his head. The two soldiers quickly engaged in a hand to hand fight that Steve was having trouble dominating. Which wasn’t possible. No normal human could withstand Steve. The soldier kicked Steve in the stomach and Steve stumbled back. He looked up just as Natasha gave a roundhouse kick to the soldiers face, quickly kicking him being his knees as well. The soldiers mask fell off and his knees buckled. His long and fresh hair kept his face hidden. He was quickly up though and he turned around to face Steve.

Steve would swear for years to come that his heart had stopped at that moment.

“Bucky?”

He knew his voice broke but he didn’t care. That was the face of his best friend. The same grayish blue eyes. The same nose. The same lips. The same facial structure. His best friend. His brother. Who he had watched fall to his death. Who he had failed to save. Who was The Winter Soldier. Steve’s brain registered this all at once. And he almost felt faint.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The Winter Soldier-no Bucky asked. Oh lord even his voice was unchanged. Steve’s thoughts had become slow like going through molasses. He saw Bucky slam Natasha into the ground. He registered Bucky drawing his gun at him and then Bucky turned at the last second. Just as a voice made it though the haze that was Steve’s brain currently.

“Steve!”

  
Only one thought existed in Steve’s mind.

Tony.

Steve’s brain instantly went into overdrive.

The Wnter soldier was pointing a gun at Tony. Tony who was carrying a smilair loooling weapon of his own which was also pointed at the soldier. Tony, who was Steve’s soulmate. Tony who was Buckys soulmate.

Steve grew irrationally fearful and angry. He had told Tony to be safe! Why did he run out during their fight.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! Go back inside right now!” Steve bellowed form his place on the ground. His voice taking on a slight manic tone. He didn’t want Tony to get hurt. Especially not by Bucky (WHO WAS SOMEHOW ALIVE)

The winter soldier dropped his gun as soon as he heard that name. He knew that name. That name was the only ray of hope he had ever had in all the time he was with HYDRA. That name was the one thing HYDRA couldn’t take from him. That name was the name of his soulmate. His

He watched as Anthony- his soulmate ran behind the blonde man he had knocked down. The one who had called him ‘Bucky’. His soulmate fired off the weapon he had in his hands. A dart. It lodged takes into Bucky's neck and his gaze grew hazy. The last thoughts on his mind was the realization that he had just met his soulmate-whom he had pointed a gun at-who had shot him with a tranquilizer.


End file.
